


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snow, Snowed In, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: New York in winter was beautiful. Nursey loved the way the city lit up, the way its inhabitants welcomed the weather, and the way the lights looked while snow danced through the air. And most of all Nursey loved showing off the city. His city.Which is why he convinced Dex to drive to New York the day after finals so Derek could show him around NYC before Dex had to go to Maine for Poindexter Christmas.“I can’t stay too long, you know that right?” Dex reminded Nursey an infinite amount of times as they planned the excursion and even on the ride down.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For the seventh day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Staying Warm
> 
> Based of the song Baby It's Cold Outside.

New York in winter was beautiful. Nursey loved the way the city lit up, the way its inhabitants welcomed the weather, and the way the lights looked while snow danced through the air. And most of all Nursey loved showing off the city. His city.

Which is why he convinced Dex to drive to New York the day after finals so Derek could show him around NYC before Dex had to go to Maine for Poindexter Christmas.

“I can’t stay too long, you know that right?” Dex reminded Nursey an infinite amount of times as they planned the excursion and even on the ride down.

“Yeah yeah,” Nursey said each time, eager to show off the chilly city ambiance to his defense mate.

“You keep saying that, but I’m going to tell you again that I need to get back there alright?”

“I know I know Poindexter. Just chill. You’ll get back.”

He wasn’t getting back. Well at least not the day he planned to.

The morning before Dex was supposed to head out, Nursey convinced him to do a bottomless brunch and he could sober up as he packed. Winding their way back to Nursey’s townhome with a walk through Central Park, the clouds began to gather and snow began to fall.

“It was a great visit Nursey, really, but I need to start packing,” Dex called out as he walked upstairs.

“No you don’t. Just come to the kitchen. I’ll make some tea and you can warm your hands. They’re probably super icy,” he replied, as he put the kettle on the stove.

Coming back down the stairs, Dex wandered into the kitchen to give Nursey a serious look. “If I don’t get on the road by a certain time today my mom is going to start to fret, and my dad, well he’ll just sound like a broken record of ‘I told you this was a bad idea Billy’.”

“There’s no need to rush though. It’s still early, and we can put some music on or a movie. Oh! I can put the fireplace on! I never do that when I’m alone,” Nursey exclaimed, running to the living room to flick the switch on.

“You know most people just start a fire the old fashion way right?” Dex teased, looking fondly at the way Nursey got excited about the simplest things.

“Fine. We can have some tea, and play some music, but then I need to start packing.”

***  
Both boys lost track of time, moving from tea to spiked hot cocoa, while blasting one of Bitty’s epikegster playlists.

“Are you neighbors going to mind all this noise?” Dex asked at one point, a little giggly from the cocoa.

“Nah, they can’t hear us I promise,” Nursey shouted as he went to refill his cup.

“Say, what’s in this drink? I didn’t bother to ask why this was so tasty,” Dex called out, following after him.

“Sea salt hot chocolate, some glenfiddich, and a dash of baileys. It’s called a ‘You Go Glenn Cocoa’,” he giggled, unable to not be impressed with himself.

“And I was just starting to think that you were a decent human being and you had to make a bad Mean Girls joke,” Dex whined, but pouring himself more of this drink.

“You recognized that it was from Mean Girls!” Derek shot back, indignantly.

“That’s not the point. The point is, I was starting to think differently of you, but you went ahead and broke that spell by making a pun,” he teased, leaning against the counter, close to Nursey.

As Nursey mirrored Dex and moved in a step closer, a buzz came from Dex’s pocket. Pulling out the phone, the redhead looked down at the screen and then out the window, dropping his phone on the counter.

Looking at the illuminated screen, Nursey could see a text from Mrs. Poindexter.

_Billy have you headed out yet? I see the snow in New York is getting bad._

“Oh no, oh no, oh no,” Dex cried out, as he paced in front of the window. “Nursey, I can’t stay I need to go,” he shouted, running upstairs, flustered.

A bit startled and hurt, Nursey followed him up there, and watched as Dex began to frantically throw things into his duffel.

“Dex you can’t go out there, the snow is just going to pick up,” Nursey pointed out.

“No you don’t understand, I’ve got to get home Nurse!”

“But Dex, it isn’t safe to drive. You car could stall, and then what? You’ll be in a broken down vehicle as it gets even colder. The best case is that you get like a flu, and the worst is you’ll die!”

“Don’t be so dramatic Derek. This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t plied me with drinks and -” Dex sighed sitting on the bed. Looking out the window he saw the flurries really coming down. “It’s going to be up to my knees by the time I even reach the car won’t it?” he conceded, feeling bad for yelling at Derek.

“I think so. But from what my phone says it should stop tomorrow morning and the streets should be plowed soon enough. You’ll make it back by the 23rd. I promise. If anything I’ll get you a plane ticket since it’s my fault,” he murmured.

“It isn’t your fault Nursey, that was my anger talking. You’ve been a great host, showing me around, and well if I didn’t want a drink I wouldn’t have asked for one. I think a part of me didn’t want to go.”

“Is that so?” Nursey asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

“Yeah, I’ve had a great time, and I like spending time with you. It’ll actually be weird not seeing you for a few days while I’m in Maine.”

“Really I thought you’d be glad to get rid of me.”

“If you had asked me that during our first year I would have said yes, but now? We share most of our life together, so yeah a few days without you would be weird,” the redhead admitted.

“Keep saying things like that and people will start talking,” Nursey grinned, adjusting himself on the bed, accidentally putting his fingers over Dex’s.

Sending a bit of a thrill through Dex, the ginger didn’t move his hand away. “Well we can let them talk then.”

“Did you want to go back down stairs and sit by the fire then? Keep warm as the blizzard rolls in?”

“Sure thing Derek. It’s more time with you after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. I just started a new job and I've been behind on writing. I hope this is alright. It isn't my usual caliber but my beta is out of town and I'm running on fumes. Trying to catch up this weekend.


End file.
